In a fluid control apparatus used in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, there has been advanced integration for arranging a plurality of fluid control devices in series and connecting the devices to one another without interposing pipes and joints thereamong for forming and installing a plurality of lines in parallel with one another on a base member. As such a fluid control apparatus, Patent Document 1 discloses a fluid control apparatus which includes a plurality of block-shaped joint members that form a lower-stage layer and are mounted to a base member through male screw members and which further includes a plurality of fluid control devices that form an upper-stage layer and are mounted to straddle joint members adjacent to each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-227368